


Animal Impulses

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Fingering, For one little part too lmao, I don't want to tag it as such but, I wanna write a like second mini chapter after this, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Arthur Morgan, Porn With Plot, Trust me theres plot, also??? some past trauma i guess, may not be a lot but theres plot, more details in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: That was his only rule, no bonding. He could deal with sporting a bite mark away from the bonding area, but anywhere close and he’d so much as grab their throats and squeeze to remind them no. The point got across, and he was never bitten. That had been the idea, and it had been the plan for Arthur to keep going until his heats stopped completely.Until, of course, Dutch strolled into camp one day with a new alpha arrival. Dutch introduced the man- Charles Smith- to the camp and Arthur felt his stomach do flips seeing him. Charles looked over to him and when their eyes locked, Arthur felt it in his gut.





	Animal Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic! Some need to know things here:  
I Hc that Omega males do not have balls since they don't produce sperm, and where the balls usually would be theres instead an opening, i refer to it as a slit, thats used for sex. Instead of everything done anal like most have wrtten (and I have, in the past lmao callout @ myself) I liked this version much better.

Arthur promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn’t bond himself to another alpha. After he’d lose Eliza and Isaac that’d been hard enough for him- losing his own child and someone he’d bonded to on the same day.

Heats were a pain in the ass for him, sure the alphas and betas around camp could easily be called on if he needed them. Sometimes he’d go for them alone, not wanting to burden anyone, and other times he’d ask for help from one of the members and go with them. There had been a time when Arthur had gotten his so suddenly on a hunting trip, waking up with his legs slicked already with no warning, that he’d been grateful the Callander boys had been more than helpful with him, taking him right there in the woods and knotting him. Treating him so well and giving him everything he needed from them until he was sated.

From that day he’d usually go to one of them for help, not trusting any of the others enough anymore. He had helped them when they’d gotten their ruts, letting either of them use him for the time needed. As far as anyone around camp was concerned, Arthur belonged to the Callander boys, regardless of a bonding mark. That was his only rule, no bonding. He could deal with sporting a bite mark away from the bonding area, but anywhere close and he’d so much as grab their throats and squeeze to remind them _ no. _The point got across, and he was never bitten. That had been the idea, and it had been the plan for Arthur to keep going until his heats stopped completely.

Until, of course, Dutch strolled into camp one day with a new alpha arrival. Dutch introduced the man- Charles Smith- to the camp and Arthur felt his stomach do flips seeing him. Charles looked over to him and when their eyes locked, Arthur felt it in his gut.

Hosea had only told him a handful of omega and alpha pairs were 'bond mates' without a bond. Not every alpha and omega had bond mates, and not everyone found them, they were so rare.

But Arthur felt it- and from the way Charles eyes widened slightly and the way his lips parted carefully, Arthur knew Charles felt it too.

Arthur turned on his heels and walked away before anyone could stop him.

He avoided Charles. He didn't want another bond, couldn't bare thinking of losing another person he loved.

`

`

`

`

`

`

Arthurs next heat hit like clockwork, he could feel it coming and every ounce of his body was screaming for Charles to join him, but Arthur knew he'd beg Charles to bond him. So he went to the Callander Boys, just like all times before.

"Both of us?" Daveys brow quirked and he looked over to Mac who was staring at Arthur in confusion. "We've only done that once. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I just… Got a feeling." Arthur shrugged, glancing away from the brothers across the camp to where Charles sat, sharpening one of his hunting knives.

"You sure there isn't someone else you want to ask?" Mac grinned, his voice teasing. "Come on Arthur, you don't want us and we know it. Just go ask him, what are you afraid of?"

Arthur glared at Mac, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't want to come you don't have to. Davey?"

"I'll come along." Davey shrugged. "You sure about this though Arthur?" Arthur nodded and began walking away. He heard Mac and Davey muttering to each other as he staked away before Davey joined him. Arthur climbed onto his horse, giving one last look over to Charles, catching his eye before Charles looked away from him this time. Arthur felt his heart clench and he rode out of the camp quickly, Davey following him close behind.

The two rode for awhile together, heading to the outskirts of town and far enough away from the camp they wouldn't be bothered before Arthur decided they were at a good area. They got off their horses, hitching them nearby. Arthur worked on setting up the tent while Davey started on a fire.

"You know. Mac isn't wrong. We've seen the way you and Charles are pining for each other. So why don't you just ask him along?" Arthur closed his eyes at the question, letting out a sigh. "You know we don't mind doing this for you, but you really should-"

"I can't Davey. I ain't getting myself bonded and hurt again. You wouldn't understand." Arthur grumbled, getting into the tent to lay down bedrolls for them, adjusting them as he felt fit.

"I won't push you Arthur, you know that." Davey joined Arthur in the tent after everything was settled. "I'll do this for you, but you should ask him next time. I don't think he'd say no." Arthur opened his mouth to speak, cut off when Davey grabbed at Arthur, pinning him down to the floor of the tent.

"Fuck- little warning next time. I'm not young anymore." Arthur squirmed, moving his hands to start undoing his shirt. "Now, quit talking about him, or I'll kick you out and deal with this myself." Davey laughed, trailing his hands down Arthur's chest and to his hips, lifting up Arthur's legs, and removing his pants with ease.

`

`

`

`

`

`

Arthur woke up the next morning, feeling heat slick between his thighs, making him shudder. He rolled over, feeling the tent floor and finding it empty, and cold. He wondered for a moment if he’d dreamed the night before but brushed that off when he heard rustling outside of the tent and saw Davey crawling back into the tent.

“You left.” Arthur grimaced and Davey shrugged, tossing a shirt over to Arthur which he caught and immediately got hit with the scent. “Charles-” Arthur bit his lip and his hips cocked slightly, Charles wasn’t even his but just having a shirt of his around was enough to make his head spin. “Davey why did you bring this?”

“Because you need him, I can tell. You weren’t comfortable with me so.” Davey opened up the front of the tent and Arthur peeked out, seeing Charles sitting out by the fire. “If you really don’t want him he’ll go, but Mac and I went through all the trouble of chasing him around camp to get him here.” Charles looked into the tent, awkwardly he smiled and waved to Arthur. “But if you don’t want-”

“Yes.” Arthur sat up and pushed his way to the front of the tent. “Charles, will you join me for uh..” Arthur cleared his throat, trying to sound like he wasn’t about to ask a man to fuck him into the next week. “Will you join me?”

“Oh course I will.” Charles stood up and Davey took that chance to get out of the tent quickly. Arthur didn’t miss the glare Davey got from Charles.

“You two have fun, I’ll see y’all at camp.” With that Davey winked and rushed to his horse, riding off before he saw any more of the pair.

Arthur reached up to Charles, grabbing at the man to tug him roughly down into the tent, pressing up close to him and burying his face in the crook of Charles next to take him in. Arthurs chest felt like it was swelling, his heart pounding as he took in Charles. “Charles- alpha-” Arthur groaned and dug his fingers into Charles hips. “Should’ve just asked you.”

“Its okay.” Charles pressed his hands against Arthurs chest, pushing him down onto the tent floor before he pressed up against Arthur. “Knew when I saw you that this was where I belonged.” Charles trailed his hands down Arthurs naked form, down to his hips and to his legs, Arthur spread them easily, biting his lip as he watched Charles look him over with hungry eyes. “When Davey came into the camp smelling like you I could’ve killed him. Barely spoken to you and you have no idea what you do to me.” Charles kept one of his hands on Arthurs thighs, his other hand going between Arthurs legs, rubbing at the slit just below his cock. Arthurs breath hitched, his hips twitching at the contact as slick dribbled out of him. “Ever since I saw you I knew you were mine.”

“Fu-uck Charles~” Arthur tilt his head back, gripping at the bedrolls as Charles slid a finger into him. “My god, ‘m sorry I ever ignored you.”

“Sh. Its okay. We can talk later.” Charles leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Arthurs cheek while he slid his finger in and out of Arthur to tease him. Arthur whined in his throat, turning his head to catch Charles lips in a kiss, his arm flying up to wrap around Charles shoulder to keep him from moving away. Charles closed his eyes, pressing another finger into Arthur with ease, moving his fingers in and out of him quickly. Arthur moaned into the kiss, breaking it and tilting his head to the side to expose his neck, which Charles quickly began kissing over.

“Charles, please christ I need more.” Charles nodded and moved off Arthurs neck, pulling his fingers out- much to Arthurs dismay- before Arthur found his legs and hips being pulled up. He let out a gasp of surprise, followed by a moan as Charles moved and his mouth wrapped around Arthurs cock. Arthur reached up, almost folding himself in half to grip at Charles hair and buck into his mouth. Charles couldn’t help the smile as he bobbed his head, taking Arthurs cock into his mouth and listening to the whines and moans Arthur made. “Oh my god- holy shit.” Arthur closed his eyes, rocking his hips into Charles mouth.

Charles pulled off Arthurs cock, mouthing at the shaft as he moved his hand back up to Arthurs slit, pushing two of his fingers back into Arthur and curling them, making Arthur gasp out loudly and buck his hips roughly upwards. Charles wrapped his mouth back around Arthurs cock, letting Arthur buck into his mouth a few times before he clenched around Charles fingers and came with a moan. He let go of Charles hair and covered his face, feeling hot all over still.

“Oh my god Charles.” Charles laughed, laying Arthur down onto the bedroll so he could stretch his back from the awkward position. “Where the hell does a man pick up a skill like that?” Charles shrugged, taking the time while Arthur was mostly coherent to start removing his own clothes. Arthur watched him carefully, taking in every detail of Charles chest as his shirt and vest were removed and tossed aside. “Charles uhm.” Arthur sat up quickly, placing a hand on Charles chest. “I don’t know how much I’m going to be here so I’m going to say this now before my heat is in full swing. No matter what I say, or do, don’t uh… Bond me.” Charles eyebrow cocked up and he nodded. “You can do whatever else you wanna, but… I’ll explain later.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Charles, pressing close to him to take in his scent. “I’ll explain another time, when I’m not just thinking about…”

“About sex. I understand. Is there anything else I need to know?” Arthur shook his head at the question. “I’ll take care of you for now.” Charles pressed a kiss to Arthurs cheek, hearing Arthur let out a sigh of relief before he laid on the bedrolls.

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

Charles had his arms around Arthur, keeping him close to his body while Arthur tried to relax, the two of them just trying to enjoy the others presence. Arthur’s heart was pounding and his bit his lip, placing one of his hands over Charles. Charles smiled, opening his hand to take a hold of Arthurs, locking their fingers together. “Whats on your mind Arthur?”

“Couple years ago I had a bond with someone.” Arthur squeezed Charles hand, letting out a sigh. “I had a son.” That got Charles’ brow to shoot up. “The two of em got shot ‘n killed. Robbed by some jackass. She was an alpha you know, very nice. I thought if he stayed with her then he’d have been safer. God damn fool I was.” Arthur cleared his throat, giving Charles hand another squeeze. “Maybe sometime I’ll let ya.. You know.” Arthur tipped his head to the side and watched Charles eyes flick to the spot on his neck. “I don’t want to lose ya though, don’t want to feel like that again.”

“I understand.” Arthur smiled, moving to kiss Charles deeply, pressing up against him as much as he could despite the heat that was seering through his body.

Feeling slick starting to drip from between his thighs Arthur closed his eyes, rocking his hips against Charles to get his point across. Charles slid his hand between Arthurs legs, rubbing against the slit in Arthurs legs, making more slick gush out of him. Arthur let out a whine at the feeling, closing his eyes and letting his head tip back. “I don’t need loosened up anymore Charles.” Charles smirked, kissing Arthurs neck and grabbing his leg, pushing his leg up to spread Arthur open. Arthurs breathing picked up and he gripped Charles arm, feeling Charles cock pressing into him without hesitation. “Charles.. Charles.” Arthur bit his lip, biting back a moan as Charles began rocking his hips, pushing himself deeper into Arthur with every thrust.

Arthur reached out for Charles, wrapping his arms around Charles shoulders, his fingers tangling in Charles long hair. “I’ve got you Arthur, let me hear you.” Charles bucked his hips roughly, pulling out a low moan from Arthur, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. Charles smiled, kissing over Arthurs cheeks until Arthur pressed his face into Charles shoulder, gripping onto him as Charles fucked him harder. Arthur moaned into Charles ear, rocking back against Charles hips with every thrust, taking him in deep until he was trembling- clenching around his cock as his hips stuttered for a moment with the feeling.

Arthur gripped Charles hair, earning a growl from the alpha- and a slight bite to his ear lobe. Charles kept his hold on Arthurs leg, digging his fingers into the skin as he kept Arthurs leg up, his hips meeting against Arthurs with every thrust. “Harder-” Arthur breathed out, clenching his eyes as Charles did just that- fucked into him rougher to make Arthur moan with every thrust of their hips. His knot swelled, catching on Arthur a few times which only pulled more whines and moans from the omega.

Charles buried his face into Arthurs shoulder, keeping himself turned away from Arthurs neck that was being very obviously presented to him. He wanted to bite into his skin, bond to him and make Arthur all his- but he didn’t want to break the trust Arthur had in him.

“Charles, alpha fuck- knot me please.” Arthur ran his nails down Charles back, digging into his skin enough to raise it. “Please I need it!” Charles shushed him gently, kissing his shoulder. He thrust up, gripping onto Arthurs thigh harder as his knot slid into Arthur- both of them moaning together at the feeling of being tied. Charles moved his hips still, feeling Arthur clench around him before Arthur came between their bodies. “Charles, charles, fuck-” He kept repeating Charles name, tilting his head to the side with a whine- every instinct telling both of them to bond. Charles growled, snapping his hips up and he moved forwards, sinking his teeth into Arthurs shoulder as he came inside of Arthur, hearing him gasp and feeling his hips twitch at the feeling.

He kept his teeth in Arthurs shoulder, closing his eyes, their breathing settled.

“Thank you Charles.” Arthur muttered, blissed out. Charles moved from his neck, reaching up and quickly wiping some of the blood from his lips. “So glad you’re here.” Arthur smiled, caressing Charles cheek lightly. “Were you serious earlier? About almost killing Davey when he walked into camp?”

“I tried ignoring him, but it was very hard when he decided it was a good idea to throw one of your shirts at me. Smelled just like you, and him.” Arthur laughed loudly. “I think if he hadn’t led me out here I may have just killed him.”

“He’s not a bad guy Charles, just an asshole sometimes.” Charles nodded, pressing his face into Arthurs neck to take his scent in again. Arthur closed his eyes, running his fingers through Charles hair as they lay there.

`

`

`

`

`

`

A few days later Arthur and Charles rode back into camp, both completely exhausted from the last few days. Most people ignored them as the two of them head to Arthurs tent, with the exception of the Callander boys shooting a thumbs up to Arthur when they walked by, and then Dutch walking over to make an off handed comment that he was glad they got along so well.

Arthur fell asleep that night in Charles arms, heat free and his mind clear as the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a shorter (maybe) part 2 where they actually DO bond. And I have an idea of where I want it to go, but I've already got so much on my plate lmao. If enough people like it I'll see about a second part.


End file.
